


Marry Me?

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), free verse - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom, sebastian/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader Insert, Reader not really wanting a wedding, Sebastian Stan/Reader - Freeform, Wedding imagine, You're gonna need to go to the dentist afterwards, cause you're gonna get a cavity, fluffy af, i found a gif of seb in wedding attire and my brain did a thing, imagine ficlet, not into the whole marriage thing, sebadtian/reader, that might be a trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short ficlet that my brain made me write at an ungodly hour after I saw this gif </p><p>http://dailyevanstan.tumblr.com/post/132217325068<br/>I suddenly had this idea to write a fic about your wedding to Sebastian but he problem was that you didn't really believe in the whole marriage thing but Sebastian is persistent and convinced you to try it. </p><p>I also had internet problems and had to go through hell trying to get the fic from my laptop to my phone in order to post it so if there are any typos or weird things, I'm sorry, I was editing it on my phone word app. </p><p>This picture also helps with imagining<br/>https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/98/aa/dd/98aaddf22d2313d1a531d607833fa8da.jpg</p><p>Romanian translations at the end of the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

You never thought you'd do this, but here you stood, outside the doors of a church sanctuary. Your mother and other helpers had already gone through the doors and taken their places as the last people to enter. All that was left was you. You took a steadying breath as you shook your head slightly.

This is crazy. Absolutely ridiculous. So unnecessary, you can't even begin to describe the level of "extra" that is happening right now. All you had heard all day was "oh honey, this is your day! Whatever you want, it'll be done!"

  
But truth be told, you weren't even the one who wanted a wedding. At all. Ever. You would have been just fine not getting married and continuing your relationship with Sebastian as it had been. There was nothing wrong with it, so why change?

It's not that you didn't love him, because dear god, you loved him with every fiber of your being. Marriage had just never been a big thing for you. You weren't the little kid who dreamed what their wedding would be like or played dress-up in your mom's heels and held fake marriages with your teddy bears and Barbie dolls. You'd never really seen the whole point of a marriage except for the legal benefits such as hospital visitations or taxes and things such as that. Sebastian seemed to have other Ideas.  
He'd been throwing around the idea of marriage for a while. He'd just bring it up and you'd just roll your eyes, laugh, and call him old fashioned, but It wouldn't phase him. He'd just stare back at you with a hazy smile, thoughts a long way off and say something like,

"One day babe… one day I'll wear you down and you're gonna say yes to me. I mean come on, it wouldn't be THAT terrible would it? Just think of it as a big party just for us.." He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as he watched you pretend to mull it over. You shook your head with a soft smile and distracted him by pulling him in for a kiss until you were both light headed.  
He was persistent, as you knew he would be. He would bring it up every so often. Whether you were on a casual or fancy date, making dinner together in your home, or even just shopping together, he found a way to bring it up.

  
He asked the first time while you two were at the grocery store. You'd turned left down the pasta isle and were you were inspecting two similar boxes trying to choose the best deal when He put his arms around your waist. A few fingers trailed over your stomach under the sweater, (his sweater) that you were wearing, and he placed a soft kiss on the skin where the sweater draped off your shoulder a bit. You giggled and ducked your chin to the left, towards him, "people are watching.”  
"Marry me," was all he responded as he kissed your neck, smiling into your skin as he felt you squirm from the tickles from his stubble. You threw one of the boxes of pasta into the cart and pulled away from him, smiling as you felt the blush in your cheeks as you walked away.

  
He asked again one night when you were tucked into his side on the couch watching a movie. You had been cramping from your period and were too tired to want to do anything, so he suggested just having a lazy day and watching your favorite movies and ordering a pizza. About half way through Fellowship of the Ring, His fingers trailed through your hair and you looked up at him and leaned up just far enough to kiss him.  
"Marry me", he said again, as he rubbed a thumb across your cheek. You smiled as you huffed out a small, tired, laugh and rested your head back down to his chest.

  
He asked another time when you were both dressed to the nines on the red carpet touring for his new movie. You smiled your best "I'm hiding a secret" smile, a trick he taught you, as you tried to smolder for the cameras. He had an arm draped around your waist holding you tight to his side and he just couldn't tear his eyes from you. This whole celebrity thing wasn't exactly your scene but you did it because you loved him and knew he wanted you by his side. You looked absolutely stunning under all the flashing camera lights, smiling and looking like the goddess he knew you were. His words of course, because you thought you looked like a painted cow compared to the others walking around you, but as far as he was concerned, he didn't even know there were any other women walking around at the moment because he couldn't take his eyes off of you. He didn't even realize you'd said something until you nudged him lightly in the side.  
"Yes *draga?" he said refocusing his attention to the present and willing himself not to get lost in your eyes.  
“I said, shouldn't we be moving to the next spot babe?" you said, looking up at him with an amused smile.  
"Marry me," he said as he smiled that smile that lifted one side of his mouth more than the other.  
Smiling softly up at him, you tilted your chin to kiss him, and he closed the rest of the distance for a sweet kiss as the camera flashes popped more rapidly. You broke the kiss with a smile and tugged his arm at the elbow and ushered him further down to the next spot.

He asked once more on a holiday. The two of you had flown south to celebrate Christmas with your family this year. After a boisterous, laughter-filled dinner with you entire family, a few aunts, uncles, cousins and grandchildren included, you two snuck outside to get some alone time and fresh air. Not to mention a bit of quietness.  
He grabbed some blankets, that he’d stashed there previously, from the back of his car and laid them out near a fire pit that was already going. He sat down with a space for you between his legs and you sat there, and leaned back into his chest as his arms wrapped around you and you covered his arms with yours. You sighed contentedly as you felt the warmth from the fire warming your outstretched legs and Sebastian's body heat warming your back.  
“Marry me," he whispered into your cheek as he kissed the cold skin there. You leaned into his touch and turned your face and kissed him on the lips. "okay," you said, smiling against his lips. He pulled back just enough to search your eyes for any hint of a joke as a big smile slowly spread over his face. His arms squeezed around you as he held you as close as he could out of happiness and then peppered your hair, ear, and neck, any place he could reach, with kisses. You turned to face him and he held your face In his hands. He genuinely looked like he was about to cry. He pulled you in for another kiss, sweet and gentle, as one hand cupped your Jaw and the other splayed on your back, pulling you to him.

"I love you so much, *draga mea. More than I could ever have words for, and I promise you won't regret this. I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that this is the right choice." The love in his eyes was all the reassurance you needed.  
"I trust you." You smiled up at him and pulled him back down for another kiss. He kissed you for a couple seconds and then abruptly pulled back with wide excited eyes.  
“OH! And when we get back to the car, I'll give you the ring. It's been floating around my center console for months." He grinned a cheeky smile. You just shook your head and smiled at him incredulously.

\-------------

The memories warmed you as you stared though the small space between the doors. You heard your song start playing and your heartbeat increased tenfold. This was it. Now or never.  
You pushed the Dutch doors open and everyone stood up and stared right at you. See, this is the part you weren't looking forward to. Everyone staring. What if you tripped? See, this is why you didn't want to do any of this stupid pomp and circumstance shit. You walked forward slowly, trying not to trip over this friggin’ dress, eyes on the ground first, staring at the petals dropped by the flower girl just a minute before. You had a strange self-aware moment as you steeped out slowly.  
'holy shit this is happening? I'm doing this? like I'm getting married right now???' The moment forced you out of your internal monologue long enough to finally look to the end of the aisle at the altar.  
Your heart stopped as well as your feet as you finally looked at Sebastian. God did he look fucking stunning in his light grey suit and pearl tie. His hair was perfectly coifed just like he likes it and his blue eyes bore into yours. You could tell he was holding back a tear as a dazzling smile spread across his face. He laughed once and ran a nervous hand over his face quickly and then stuck his hands In his pockets.  
You smiled back at him and remembered you were supposed to be moving and started walking towards him. As soon as you got in front of him and he took your hands in yours, the whole ceremony was a blur after that. You assumed you said all the correct words and did all the right things because the next thing you know, he's cupping your cheek and leaning in for the kiss.

The sweet kiss was over all too quickly and you think people were clapping but you were too busy staring at him to notice. With your hand in his, he stepped down a step and bowed slightly in front of you, gesturing down the aisle. You shook your head and giggled and slipped your arm under his elbow as he led the two of you down the aisle and out the front doors.  
As the doors closed, and before the people got there to envelope the two of you in hugs and well wishes, he pulled you flush against his chest and slipped a hand around to gently rub at the back of your neck and the other on your waist. He leaned down and kissed you with so much love that your eyes prickled with tears threatening to spill over and ruin your makeup. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against yours, your noses still touching.  
“Now that wasn't so bad, was it, *sotia mea.”  
he puckered his lips out and gave you a small kiss.  
“Not too bad at all, I guess.” You laughed, throwing your arms around his neck, as the doors opened and the masses engulfed you.

 

 

Romanian phrases  
*draga = darling  
*draga mea= my darling  
*sotia mea = my wife

 

 


End file.
